DESCRIPTION ( provided by the applicant) The objective of this proposal is to request funds to support the travel, registration, and hotel expense of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to attend the Teratology Society 2002 meeting. This meeting will take place on June 22nd to June 27th, 2002 at the Scottsdale Fairmont Princess, Scottsdale, Arizona. It will consist of a two-day continuing education course on Mechanisms, Biomarkers, Data Interpretation: An Integrated Risk Assessment Using Developmental Neurotoxicty as a Model, followed by a four-day conference that includes symposia, workshops, platform and poster sessions. The encouragement and financial assistance of trainees to attend the Teratology Society meeting is vital for the infusion of enthusiasm and new ideas into scientific discussions. In addition, these individuals will benefit greatly from the expertise of world-class scientists in a setting that encourages sharing of information and exchange of ideas. The topis to be covered in the main conference include symposia on the application of proteomics to developmental toxicology (March of Dimes Symposium), Methylmercury: From Minamata Bay to Current Policy Implementation (Public Affairs Symposium), Children's Health and Environmental Chemical Exposues: Prediction of Risk from Animal Models and Clinical Studies BTS/OTIS/Teratology Joint Symposium), and Immunotoxicology: Principles and Applications to Developmental Toxicity Studies (The Wiley-Liss Symposium). Invited speakers are selected on their distinction and the importance and relevance of their work to current teratology research. Many events at the Teratology Society meeting focus on student participation. A platform session is devoted entirely to student presentations, and all students, including awardees, are honored at a luncheon during conference. In addition, a student reception is organized by the Student Affairs Committee to encourage exchange of ideas among student participants. Funds to help support and encourage student attendance at the Teratology Society 2002 meeting will enhance the quality of the meeting and the experience of the student attendees.